Problem: A plane is expressed parametrically by
\[\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 + s - t \\ 2 - s \\ 3 - 2s + 2t \end{pmatrix}.\]Find the equation of the plane.  Enter your answer in the form
\[Ax + By + Cz + D = 0,\]where $A,$ $B,$ $C,$ $D$ are integers such that $A > 0$ and $\gcd(|A|,|B|,|C|,|D|) = 1.$
We can express the vector as
\[\mathbf{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} + s \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 0 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix}.\]Thus, the plane is generated by $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix}$ and $\begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 0 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix},$ so we can find the normal vector of the plane by taking their cross product:
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ -1 \\ -2 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 0 \\ 2 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 0 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.\]Scaling, we can take $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ as the normal vector.  Thus, the equation of the plane is of the form
\[2x + z + D = 0.\]Substituting the coordinates of $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 2 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix},$ we find that the equation of the plane is
\[\boxed{2x + z - 5 = 0}.\]